Kogure Yuuya
(Defender) |number = 6 (Raimon, Inazuma Japan) 2 (Akizora Challengers) 12 (Manyuuji) |element = Wood |team = *'Manyuuji' (captain, by the end of the series) *'Raimon' (temporary) *'Inazuma Japan' *'Inazuma Japan B' *'Red Team' *'Akizora Challengers' (captain) |seiyuu = Miyahara Nami |va = James Daniel Wilson (UK video games) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 035 Episode 021 (GO)}} Kogure Yuuya ( ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender for Manyuuji but later played in Raimon in season 2 and then became a defender for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, Kogure is a defender and the captain of the Akizora Challengers. Profile Appearance He has blue hair with two spikes on each side and golden eyes. His hair can bend downwards like cat ears on some of the occasions he also has pointy ears. He is one of the shortest members on the team. His original clothing is Manyuuji's uniform which are beige colour Yukata-like uniforms with a pair of short beige pants. In GO, he is much much taller and wearing a pair of dark-blue trousers and a dark-blue coat. His hairstyle is still the same, though his hair color has become a slightly darker blue and his chin has gotten sharper. Personality Kogure is a character with a very prankster attitude, it is shown how mischievous he can be through his signature laugh (ushi shi shi shi) which he does after he makes a statement made to make someone get shocked or after he plays a prank. He likes to trick other people. After some interaction with Otonashi and rethinking his attitude, Kogure wishes to join the Raimon team and helps them defeat Aliea Gakuen, after watching Aliea Gakuen demolish his team, he stows away on the caravan and becomes a longtime member of the team, using his impressive agility and capoeira skills during the game. He is seen scribbling in Megane's favorite comic, doing something to Kurimatsu's items, etc. The only one who has even the slightest control over his prankster tendencies is Otonashi. In GO, it seems that he has a matured a little, though some of his characteristics remain. He does not prank Otonashi anymore and honestly shaked hands with her without tricking her. Though he still does his signature laugh. Plot Season 2 He is from Manyuuji in Kyoto, and Otonashi was the one that urged him to be in the Raimon Eleven. Kogure debuted in episode 35. His prankster attitude and mistrust of everyone stems from an event in his youth, when his mother abandoned him at a train station. He was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. The Inazuma Caravan visited his school during their travels and the Aliea Gakuen team "Epsilon" threatened to destroy Manyuuji if they couldn't defeat them. During the match, he became scared with Raimon's and Epsilon power, saying that they are crazy. After the match, he joins Raimon Eleven. Thanks to Otonashi's help, Kogure has find out his true abilities, and thus created his first hissatsu: Senpuujin. And then, in the match against The Genesis, he along with Touko and Tsunami formed a new defense hissatsu called Perfect Tower. Season 3 In the FFI arc, Kogure is called by coach Hibiki to the Japan representative selection match. During the game, he uses Senpuujin to steal the ball from Sakuma. Later, he, along with Kazemaru and Kurimatsu successfully deflected Tsunami's Tsunami Boost. He is then chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. During the match against Fire Dragon, Kogure becames scared with their tactics: Perfect Zone Press. After the game between Inazuma Japan and Knights of Queen, he smirked that Tachimukai didn't have his own hissatsu, and laughed that he was a captain-copycat, urging Tachimukai to learn his own hissatsu. Though they fought against The Empire and Kogure stated that they (he, Kabeyama, Tobitaka and Kurimatsu) will handle the passing of the ball even with the hissatsu tactics of the The Empire in effect. They also helped Tachimukai in completing Maou The Hand. In episode 100, after he pranked Someoka, Kogure lost himself in the forest. After some time, he encounters Hiroto after being tangled in leaves and vines. Later, the two enter in a match with two Kappas, but were unable to pass by them until Hiroto improved himself. In episode 126, he played in team B with the other Raimon members that joined later on. During the match he is shown to have evolved Senpuujin to the "真" level. He also used the technique 真 Perfect Tower. It's also known that Kogure became Manyuuji's new captain. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in episode 21 with his team, Akizora Challengers. They planned to play against another team, and it was said that the team was very excited because they haven't had a match in long time. But after it was canceled, Kogure didn't want to say it to the team, and arranged that they would play against Raimon instead. It is seen that he uses Senpuujin and stopped Sidewinder, but couldn't stop Buttobi Jump. He lives in Kogarashi Manor with the other members of his team. Ten years later, he appears to be less mischievous and more smarter as Kidou has said that he works at a good company. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 3) *'Topic': Evil Mechanism (悪だくみの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Kogure, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Hat Caps at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Ferris Wheel's City View (観覧車からの風景写真, taken while riding the ferris wheel) *'Record': Emblem Collector (エンブレムコレクター, get 100 emblems) }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chara Change form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Red Team form * * * * }} * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Adult form * * * * ---- Young form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'NEW Manyuuji' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Real Inazuma' *'Second Raimon' *'The Woods' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' (Young form) *'Sparrings' *'Super Akizora' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-13' (Young form) *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Kidou' (Young form) *'Team Blizzard' (Young form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Team Kidou' (Young form) *'Symmetries' Gallery Young Kogure.jpeg|Young Kogure. Yuya kogure 15724.jpg|Kogure in Raimon's uniform. Kogure25.jpg|Kogure in Inazuma Japan. Kogure tuxedo.png|Kogure in his tuxedo. Kabeyama, Tsunami, Kogure and Kurimatsu are helping Tachimukai.png|Kabeyama, Kogure, Kurimatsu and Tsunami helping Tachimukai. Adult Kogure Yuuya.jpg|Kogure in GO. Haruna and Kogure shaking hands at the end of the match.png|Otonashi and Kogure shaking hands at the end of the match Kogure.jpg|Kogure in the TCG. IGS-06-008.png|IGS-06-008 IG-13-024.PNG|IG-13-024. Trivia *He is one of the few characters in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha that have a chara change. Navigation de:Scott Banyan es:Scott Banyan fr:Scott Banyan it:Scott Banyan nl:Scott Banyan vi:Kogure Yuuya Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Raimon B Category:Original series characters